Oddy
Oddy is a yellow Kirby and one of seven housemates in Friendly Fire. He has also made a few cameo apperances in The Scrambled Channel. Appearance Oddy is a Kirby from the Nintendo franchise of the same name. This is confusing because Kirby is believed to be the only one of his species. Where Oddy comes in is unknown. Oddy wears a blue baseball hat with a yellow bill turned to the side of his head. Asides from a pair of red shoes, this is the only article of clothing Oddy wears. A point that was made in Issue #39 of Friendly Fire. Personality Oddy is a bit of spaz and is often the butt of jokes and pranks pulled in the Friendly Fire household, even by Teeks' pet, Tennis Ball. Oddy isn't very bright and often does things without thinking. He is also easily frustrated by the fact that because he has no fingers and doesn't own a DS, he can't play video games. This is a real problem considering he lives in a house where video games are a big deal. Oddy attempts to trick Tennis Ball into giving Oddy his DS and even tries to attack him for it, simply because he doesn't believe he deserves it. Creation and Conception Oddy was created as the avatar character for member Oddball on a forum known as Pixeltendo. Oddy is essentially a yellow version of the Yo-yo Kirby from Kirby Super Star. This reflects Oddball's love for the Kirby franchise and longing to be different yet the same as Kirby. Reception Oddy's antics with Tennis Ball appear to be pretty popular amongst fans but other than that, the fan's attitude towards Oddy is unknown. Relation to other characters Tennis Ball Oddy and Tennis Ball have a small rivalry within the Friendly Fire house, all because Tennis Ball can play the DS and Oddy can't. Oddy doesn't own a DS and is often angered because the pet of the house gets to play but he doesn't. This has caused a number of humorous spats between the two, one of which even left Oddy seriously injured. Silver Silver was the one who allowed Oddy to move into the Friendly Fire household and because of which, he is one of Oddy's best friends. The two have shared interesting conversations with one-another, including Oddy's apparent case of "depression." Doku Oddy is often found hanging around beside the couch while Doku, Ton, Viper and Josh play DS. It is assumed the five of them have a small friendship because of this. Ton Oddy has a stern sense of respect for Ton even though Ton often shoots down some of his more "thought-out" schemes. He attended Ton's telling of how he got his sombrero and went with him to find out if Meta was really going to get lucky. Viper Oddy was one of only four left at the Friendly Fire household while the others went on a quest for Brawl at Meta's place. Oddy went with Viper, Josh and Tennis Ball to join in on this adventure a little while after the others had left. Josh Josh and Oddy appear to get along because the two of them can be seen hanging around the couch playing DS or just shootin' the breeze. Teeks The relationship between Oddy and Teeks is unknown. Oddy and Teeks have never shared a word since Oddy's introduction to the house. Despite this, Oddy was there for Teeks' random celebration and the Christmas sing-along. Meta Oddy joined Meta on his quest through time to obtain Super Smash Brothers Brawl and told him where the others were when they went to get Silver's Wii fixed in Washington. Jon Jon and Oddy have been seen talking to each other once or twice. Oddy even warned Jon not to bother the others while they were playing Brawl. It is assumed that the two share a friendship because of Oddy's inability to play video games and Jon's lack of interest in video games. Meta's Lamp Oddy was seen hitting on Meta's green, shaded lamp while the others helped to build the time machine. Whether Oddy knows that this was just a lamp or not is a mystery to us all. Category: Friendly Fire Characters